List of current Kmart locations
Current Florida *Paradise Path, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 5, 1972) - Has 1960s signs and a Little Caesar's Pizza Station, this was the first store to open at the Paradise Path shopping center. *138 Clifford Sims Drive, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened July 11, 1974) - Has 1960s signs *304 Avenue F, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened October 7, 1980) - Has 1960s signs outside only. Guam *Tamuning - 404 North Marine Drive - Largest operating Kmart, also only one on a lesser U.S. Territory. Illinois *Chicago - 3443 W. Addison Street *Chicago (Norridge) - 4201 N Harlem Avenue - Former Venture location. *Des Plaines - 1155 E. Oakton Street *Springfield - 3250 E. Clearlake Ave. Nebraska *29983 SW 75 Road, Beatrice, Nebraska - (opened June 3, 1970) - Has 1960's signs and a 1960's road sign with the spinning "K" in it. Also has a Sears Outlet center and a Pizza Hut Express. New York *2055 Walden Ave, Cheektowaga, NY - (opened March 7, 1974) - Has a Sears auto center, an indoor playground, and a KCafe. *Eastern Hills Mall, Clarence, New York - (opened ??????????) - Has an indoor playground. Pennsylvania *4010 Birney Ave Moosic, PA - (opened April 3, 1977) - Has 1960s signs and a Sears Outlet center. Past Florida *Lynn Haven Pkwy Lynn Haven, Florida - (opened April 1, 2011) - Reverted from a Super Kmart in 2011. Closed in early 2012. Now demolished to make room for a Super Target and a small store complex with a Justice store, a Dollar Tree store, and a Hollywood Video store. *3092 Ogilvie Rd Callahan, FL - (opened May 19, 2005) - Reverted from a Super Kmart. Closed in 2013 due to poor holiday sales. Now gutted to make room for a Toys "R" Us/Kids "R" Us combo store. Illinois Chicago Area *Carol Stream - 610 E N Ave - Unknown close date, now a church. *Bloomingdale - 156 Gary Avenue - Closed 2016, currently empty *Bolingbrook - 550 S Bolingbrook Drive - Former anchor for long demolished South Commons Mall, closed in early 90's. After briefly a Menards until late 90's, it is now Manheim Arena Auto Auction. *Broadview - 800 Broadview Village - Former Super Kmart location. Became a Super Target in early 2000's. *Countryside - 140 Countryside Plaza - Former Venture location, now a Home Depot. *Downers Grove - 42 Ogden Avenue - Demolished late 90's, replaced by a Dominick's. *Elmhurst - 265 Illinois 83 - Replaced a Builders Square in late 1990s, converted to a Sears Essentials briefly from 2004-2010. Closing end of 2017. *Forest Park - 7600 Roosevelt Road - Closed 2014 - Anchor store for Forest Park Mall, now a church. *Lombard - 340 W Roosevelt Road - Closed 2013, demolished and replaced by a Mariano's. *Naperville - 1199 E Ogden Avenue - Closed 2013, currently standing empty. *Naperville - 1589 Ogden Avenue - Closed early 90's, converted to Menards Hardware Plus until Menards moved to its own building in late 90's. Currently being converted after standing empty for nearly two decades. *St. Charles - 235 Randall Road - Built 1979, Closed 2002 - One of two anchor for the defunct St. Charles Mall. Demolished with the rest of the mall in 2002. *Willowbrook - 840 Plainfield Road - (Opened 1973) - Closed May 28, 2013 due to Pete's Fresh Market purchasing the property. Partially demolished and is currently being converted into Pete's Fresh Market and two other stores. *Woodridge - 7400 Woodward Avenue - Opened mid 90's, Closed 2002, became a JCPenney after several years before closing again. Part of a strip center which featured all of Kmart's properties at the time, as well as a Kmart, there was a Pace Membership Warehouse, Sports Authority and a larger Builders Square called Builders Square II. *Villa Park - 300 North Avenue - Formerly a Robert Hall Village store anchoring North Park Mall, now a HOBO (Home Owner's Buyer's Outlet) store. Other Illinois Locations *Bradley - 990 N Kinzie Avenue - Super Kmart location. Closed 2016, demolished and replaced by a Meijer. *Carbondale - 1250 E. Main Street - Closed late 2005. Divided and is now Dick's Sporting Goods and TJMaxx. *Joliet - 2700 Plainfield Road - Former Super Kmart location opened 1994. Converted to a MyGofer location in 2010, closed 2013. Now a Fresh Thyme Market and Bob's Discount Furniture. *Montgomery - 1900 Douglas Road - now empty. *Morton - 1075 W. Jackson - converted to "green" prototype location in 2002, closed April 2016, currently empty. *Ottawa - 2758 Columbus St. - Closed 2002, now R.P. Lumber Company. *Pekin - 2909 Court Street - converted to "green" prototype in 2002. Now standing empty. *Peoria - Unknown location, closed in 2002 and relocated to location below. *Peoria - 901 West Lake Avenue - Former Venture. Opened 2002 as one of five "green" prototype locations. Closed 2015, currently standing empty. *Peru - 1655 38th Street - Possible former Venture location, as the other road bordering this location is called Venture Drive. Now a Hobby Lobby, Dollar Tree, and Goodwill. *Pontiac - 1 Vermilion Plaza - now empty *Springfield - 2500 Wabash Ave. - Closed 2016, now empty. *Washington - 70 Cherry Tree Shopping Center - converted to "green" prototype in 2002. Closed 2011. Now a Big R. Indiana *Indianapolis - 7425 E. Washington Street - Former Super Kmart. Unknown when opened or closed. New Jersey *????, Schuyler, New Jersey - (opened March 8, 2011) - Reverted from a Super Kmart. Closed in 2014 due to poor holiday sales. Now gutted to make room for a Discovery Zone. New York *????? Orchard Park, New York - (opened July 13, 2012) - Downsized from a Super Kmart. Closed in 2014 due to poor holiday sales. Now gutted to make room for a youth recreation center. *?????, Radford, New York - (opened May 20, 2010) - Reverted from a Super Kmart. Closed in 2011. Now a Venture store. Puerto Rico *Carolina - Avenida Jesus M. Fragoso - Opened 2011, unknown close date. Prototype Kmart Express location in Plaza Carolina Mall. Washington *456 Altminston Road, Weinerville, Washington - (opened April 6, 1968) - Closed in 1992 due to the two Kmart stores in Weinerville, Washington being consolidated into a new Super Kmart store, which opened in that city on that same year. The Altminston Road location was converted into a Variety Outlet store starting in 1993 and is now divided between Leslie's Pool Supplies, Dollar General, CVS Pharmacy, and Cold Stone Creamery. *456 Original Boulevard, Weinerville, Washington - (opened July 9, 1967) - Closed in 1992 due to the two Kmart stores in Weinerville, Washington being consolidated into a new Super Kmart store, which opened in that city on that same year. The Original Boulevard location was converted into a Sears store starting in 1993 and is now divided between Justice & Brothers, Blockbuster Games, Fay's Drugs, and D&K Store. Wisconsin *Brookfield - 18200 W Bluemound Road - Unknown when opened or closed. Divided and converted into Hobby Lobby and Dunham's Sports in 2016. *Hales Corners - 5600 S 108th St. - Unknown when opened or closed, currently vacant. Category:Kmart Category:Locations